A new journey
by assassaindude
Summary: Colin, our protagonist is a normal guy in high school when he comes into the world of minecraft and with lots of swearing and some lemon will turn to a humorous M rated adventure. Note: the first chapter and some others are short so bare with me you will like it. Also please feel free to submit ideas and comments and favorite
1. the beginning

"There once was a time of peace in this blocky world..."

There are acts of heroism from story to story. However when I read stories on minecraft on which I play, talk about them being a hero and they automatically find random chicks in the forest. Then finding out about their powers and then being told "You are the chosen one go defeat this guy called herobrine" I find that absolute bullshit in every way possible. You see They tell you they were sucked into minecraft and automatically become the "Chosen one" which is _also _absolute bullshit. thats not what happens. You see a hero isn't chosen by proficy, no its not that it's the exact opposite, it is fate that makes you a hero. This could happen to anyone but yet it had to happen to me...

I probably should introduce myself, I'm Colin, in in high school and not popular. I more of a classy person with a suit instead of that new hipster shit people call clothes. Now I was sent into minecraft, but not that sort of shit when I listen like "I was sucked in the game" or "Herobrine sucked me in" thats just wrong its so fucking wrong. Then you, the reader probably want to now "Come on stop fucking rambling and start with the story and how the fuck did you get into minecraft." It was simple actually it was through sleep and yes it _WAS_ Herobrine but not in that sort of way where he wanted you dead, no, not like that it was just pure fate as I later learned that Herobrine just chose a random person to torture the fucking shit out of. Then out of the readers delight the story is going to start.

"Colin" Eric yelled at me with worry in his voice.

"What"

"You know proms tomorrow?"

"WHAT?!"

"Dude didn't you know it was today?"

"I thought it was tomorrow"

"okay..."

"I need to ask someone"

"Go ask that chick"

"You mean that new girl?"

"No shit sherlock"

"Eric... do not fucking copy my catch phrase"

"Just ask her!"

"Uh... i do-"

"COLIN!"

"okay... okay okay..."

I walked up to the new girl slowly. I really wasn't great with girls to tell you the truth. Even if I did ask I'd end up finding out the girl has a boyfriend, get laughed at, or stutter too much and end up failing.

"U-uh d-do y-you w-want to g-go to p-prom?"

"No..."

"Why?"

"It wont work... I want to be cool and if I did I would lose my chance of being cool"

"By the way you won't get a date to prom anyways"

She walked off where one of those jocks who like to bully anyone who isn't a jock, who was her boyfriend... I didn't find out afterwards.

"HEY WEAKLING!"

"shit..." I mumbled under my breathe

"what are you doing to my girlfriend"

"Uh... I was asking her to the prom and I didn't realize that she had someone"

"So basically your hitting on my girlfriend"

"If you want to put it that way, then yes"

"Why I-"

He was in front of me when he cut short to hit me in the gut

"FUCK YOU WEAKLING"

I felt pain in my gut as I fell over quickly.

"Hey..."

I said weakly

"What weakling"

"You forgot something"

I kicked him in his crotch and uppercut him quickly as the bell to leave rang.

I walked out as everyone watched me walked out.

Time passed along and videos of yogscast and lots of lets plays. It finally was 3 A.M. when I finally fell asleep on my keyboard with falling on it. I was using a laptop so when I fell i fell on the built in mouse. And with that I woke up into minecraft. I sat there with a where the fuck am I doing here and realised I was minecraft.

"Great i'm in minecraft"

"And I don't have any wood to make a house"

I finally started to punch some wood...

A remake of chapter one :D hopefully more views and more for the poll that will end tomorrow when I wake up... Don't answer the poll without the reading the rest of the story.


	2. The 2nd chapter

Chapter 2 is here quickly so lets begin :D -Assassaindude

"Finally thank fucking god I built my house." I looked at it, it was amazing and the sun was setting. I sat there thinking on what the fuck had happened and how I actually had a life now. I got into bed finally sleeping for maybe about 2 to 3 hours when i heard a noise... I looked at the window and saw something tall and black carrying some dirt. I looked at it as an idiot I was it disappeared and teleported right in front of me. I jumped back in fright grabbed my wooden sword and started screaming at it

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE"

"DIE WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE"

after about maybe five minutes of hitting it at it, it was a girl dressed in black and she was hurt (not too much to be passed out but able to talk)

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU HITTING ME?"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU JUST POPPED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME THOUGH!"

"WELL YOU POPPED IN FRONT OF ME"

"YOU STILL DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME"

"THERES SUCH THING CALLED A DOOR USE THAT"

"I AM TOO TALL FOR THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"UNDERSTANDABLE WHY ARE WE YELLING"

"I DON'T KNOW"

after that long talk I helped her up and holy shit she was tall but not as tall as a enderman so I decided to make the door bigger as a normal door as I didn't realise at the time that it was "Normal" door. As I didn't have any medicine yet I'd have to go mining and gather supplies in the morning to go to the nether and get the supplies I needed but in the time being she'll stay with me. I made her a bed and told her goodnight and fix her up in the morning because I have no supplies. I woke up the next morning with her out of bed and in the kitchen surprisingly her body healed and with very little clothes on as I jumped back and said

"God damn it put some fucking clothes on"

"Your... your up"

"No shit sherlock"

"Is this how you treat everyone?"

"No"

"Well okay then"

"Can you put some clothes on"

"why?"

"its not natural"

"Fine then"

After that fun experience I had breakfast and went out to do some work and of course it was to mine some cobblestone and some diamond in order to make a portal to the nether. So I started a bit into a cave and with my backpack (thats going to be the word for inventory) and set off with to get some ore and cobblestone. So I went in and not knowing how long when i felt a slight poke. it was that one chick I hit with the sword last night

"Hey you"

"Uh... what do you wan-"

"Its Andr"

"well what do you want Andr"

"Well a name would be nice..."

"Fine, Its Colin"

"Thank you... anyway I have decided that I will be staying with you"

"Fine then"

"Are you fucking happy?"

"Yeah its just I want to find some diamonds"

"there are some over there"

"wow... Thank you"

After that I left the cave with andr with some diamonds and some cobblestone and pretty much relaxed when I got home. For a while I sat there bored as hell with nothing to do. When Andr popped in with questions as it seemed she was trying to annoy the shit out of me

"Colin do you like cake"

"Yeah"

"Steak?"

"Yeah"

"Are you single?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering"

"Want Steak For dinner?"

"Yeah... I-"

"I'll cook"

"Thanks Andr"

After that dinner was made and I sat there eating the steak, which was surprisingly amazing as Andr could see she did a great job and ended up going to bed. I woke up the next morning with her doing the same thing she did last time when I woke up

"DAMNIT ANDR PUT THE REST OF YOUR CLOTHES ON"

"dammit Colin just let me look like this in the morning

"Its just not fucking natural Andr"

"What its not natural?"

"Yeah..."

"So only wearing this is not good enough"

"Well..."

"Well what Colin"

"You see... Its uncommon for people to do that"

"Well too fucking bad Colin you're going to have to deal with it"

"Fine then Andr I'll be back in a couple of hours I just have to get some coal and some obsidian to make a portal to the nether..."

And that is chapter 2 :) this should have been funny for you guys I hope you enjoyed it _IF_ you are still reading it... it was mostly just talking and shit but overall it was great and next chapter will be longer and not so quick with mining.


	3. 3rd chapter

Chapter 3

I walked out of my house with what she was wearing this morning in my head trying to push it to the back of my mind and went to the mine to continue my search for obsidian and ore and I pushed forward with mobs in my way and with my backpack I had my makeshift furnace and crafting bench and did that with the ore I had mined. As I continued on I only had 6 steak and an apple which was bad because I was running low on food and I was hungry. As I took a break I sat down on the suit that I was wearing and ate some steak as I heard a noise, which was not Andr's voice "YOU THERE DON'T FUCKING MOVE" I stood there with my diamond sword in one hand and turned around with a girl with a bow dressed with white and she spoke to me with some brutal force.

"DROP THE SWORD"

"why"

"JUST DO IT"

"stop fucking yelling"

"Okay, Just drop the sword"

"Fine"

"Who the Fuck are you doing in my cave"

"_YOUR_ cave?"

"Yeah my cave"

"Oh i'm just an adventurer which now defenseless to a girl with a bow who will probably rape me"

"Shut the fuck up"

"Why? Even though You have a bow I still have the fucking balls to piss you off"

"Fine be like that I'll just Get Andr to beat the shit out of you"

"Andr?"

"Yeah Andr"

"She's living with me"

"That bitch..."

I knew what she meant which disturbed me greatly because I was only 16

"WHAT?! WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT"

"oh okay good you're coming with me..."

"To rape me?"

She punched me

"No you fucking asshole to go see Andr"

"But I need Obsidian" I whined

"Too bad"

"your not my mom"

"yeah but i'll kill you"

"Fine"

We were deep in the cave so it was hard to get back and deciding it was in the best mind to ask why she was dressed like a slut

I asked it "Why do you look like a slut?"

"WHAT?!"

"I asked you why you looked like a slut"

"You FUCKING BASTARD"

She jumped on top of me

"Uh do you realise that your on top of me with no bra on?"

"Wh-what oh I guess yo-your right"

"Somebody likes me"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I FELL"

"Sure thats what they all say"

She blushed as we walked out and asked each others names. So we set off to my house where Andr was at and one the way there I was forced to walk forward to the house. We finally made it back to the house,

"ANDR I'M HOME AND UH WE HAVE A FRIEND OF YOURS"

(NOTE: I DO NOT KNOW SKELLYS NAME SO IM JUST calling her skelly :) -assassaindude)

"YEAH I FOUND YOUR BOYFRIEND HERE IN MY CAVE"

"SKEEEEELLLLLYYYYY"

"What Andr"

she blushed

"I'm not his girlfriend"

"mmhmmmm"

"Uh can I go get my Obsidian"

"Go ahead"

"BETTER NOT BOTHER ME AGAIN!" I yelled as I walked out of the door AGAIN as it was turning night hope to god there was not a creeper stalking but I was wrong...

hope you guys liked chapter 3 things got weird between Skelly and Colin and ANdr be also being weird wooooo I can't wait for you guys to see chapter 4 and thanks for the 82 views :D if you are one of those 82 I salute you people because that gave me the strength to finish chapter 3 and start of 4 now :D -assassaindude 6/2/13


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I continued to walk and decided the best idea was to stay away from mobs because they, might again drag me to Andr. As I continued to walk to the cave the nearby forest I felt someone was watching me. I decided to shrug it off as I was on edge by Skelly taking me from surprise. I continued to walk inside the cave as I had already made it into the entrance and was looking for obsidian however i found a bucket in a mob spawner of zombies and decided to fill it up with water as my knowledge of how to make obsidian. I found some lava and with a diamond pick, I mined it enough to make a portal as i took all the obsidian that once was all lava and already to my luck also found diamonds. I did one of those epic victory moves and mined it to my surprise i heard a "HISSSSSSSSSSSS"

"SHIT IT'S A CREEPER"

I jumped quickly and I heard it hissing more when

"KABOOOOOOMMMMM"

"What the fuck"

A girl in a green hoodie jumped on me.

"Get the fuck off me"

"What I can't mess with you"

"yeah you can't"

"Too bad"

"You're not a creeper"

"Kind of"

"Okay then"

"Do you know Andr?"

I sighed "Yeah..."

"Can you bring me to her"

"I'm still mining"

"Can I help?"

I thought for a moment

"Sure"

I handed her a iron pickaxe and we continued off mining for a bit as it was turning day I decided to leave and told her we'd meet Andr. As We did we had a conversation which was okay

"So I'm Colin"

"I'm Cupa"

"Why are you part creeper?"

"Long story"

"yeah.."

"So you and Andr dating?"

"WHAT?!"

"are you two dating?"

"No, not at all"

"come on you two should totally go out"

"Why?"

"It's Just you two seem alike"

"..."

"Lets not get too hasty here Cupa"

"Fine"

We finally made it home and skelly managed to stay at my house and we were running out of room. I had to extend the house which was fine as long as there was no one else staying but just in case I would make more rooms for if anyone was going to stay here which I hoped not.

"ANNNDDDRRRR"

"CUUUPPPAAAA"

"What the fu- oh hey cupa"

I stood there in silence

"Colin how the hell did you find Cupa"

"She stalked me"

"Okay"

"I'm going to take a nap I haven't slept for a day"

"Bye Colin"

As I walked into the bedroom I just walked into bed and slept for a bit. After I had awoke I had found myself in the kitchen With of course as we always remember them being in little clothing

"Wow you all do this"

"Yeah why"

"It- you know what I'm not going to start again"

"Hah, you finally gave up"

"you should go around in your underwear"

"Fuck off you guys"

"Why you're afraid about your small dick"

"HEY I DON'T HAVE A SMALL DICK"

"SKELLY!" Andr yelled

"Skelly you want it don't you"

"Colin Fuck off"

"Fine I'll build the nether portal"

I walked off to build the nether portal...

There is chapter 4 guys :D I thought that ending was alright as They were fighting about not wearing little clothes XD. I see that Cupa is also living with Colin now. Now that Colins going to the nether there may be lemon with a certain mob and I say Maybe because it depends on my mood. and _**IF**_ you are still reading I encourage you to review if you want and favorite it as they may be more OC's added if you want. Also I encourage ideas so if you have any I will probably add them in there :D thanks for still reading.


	5. a day with skelly Chapter 5

chapter 5: note

You know I think this story is going great and it looks like its getting viewed A LOT and i'm surprised, with a creative idea like this it makes me smile that people are viewing it and probably enjoying it. however I would like to thanks to everyone for reading and yet again i'm deciding the lemon is not going to happen in the nether sadly... however I will tell you that the Lemon is soon very soon... -assassaindude

Chapter 5 (FOR REALS)

I thought to myself while I was building this nether portal If I decided to stay here what will happen in real life, will anyone notice, will I be presumed dead. however if I stay I could live with the girls but what is there to do when I'm finished. However if I were to leave what will happen to Andr and the rest of the girls I knew at the moment. I had to make a decision and I didn't know what to choose but in all seriousness I think I should stay. As I finally made the portal to the nether I realised I had no flint and steel so as I had my pick I went to a nearby mountain where I had iron but mined some flint and made some flint and steel. I made it far enough from the house where Skelly wouldn't beat the shit out me with the noise from the nether portal so I decided to farm. As I walked in I was alone with peacefully as I walked to the storage room and grabbing my cobblestone that I had and made a hoe to use the plants and a bucket for the water. As I walked at I was welcomed to an arrow almost hitting me,

"SKELLY WHAT THE FUCK"

"What a girl can't have fun?"

"you almost hit me with a fucking arrow"

"so?"

"I could've died"

"Mmkay"

"You seem bored..."

"DING DING DING you guessed it correctly"

"I'm guessing your pestering me because you want to hang out with me?"

"another fucking right answer"

"Great you can help me by farming"

"FARMING?!"

"What?"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD I WILL NOT GIVE YOU BONE MEAL!"

"What the fuck I don't need your bone meal and would not like to find out where it comes from girls..."

"you bet your fucking ass I won't show you"

"Just take this hoe"

"Fine"

As we moved to the section I had planned earlier for a farm I set it up with dirt and wood. As of that done we needed water and to hoe the dirt we both did the dirt hoeing and ended up getting water with some chatting

"Colin?"

"Yes Skelly?"

"Why do we need water when we make wheat? I've seen villagers do it without water"

"Well Skelly we use that to make it grow faster"

"Okay then"

As we continued on Skelly kept asking questions and I kept answering it and as we finished it was turning night and we decided to plant the seeds tomorrow and walked home. Then Skelly did something that will change the course of history

"Colin?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a great time"

"Okay?"

Suddenly out of the blue grabbed me and kissed me on the lips for maybe for a minute or two as we approached the house and she walked in saying

"You'll see more of that later..."

As I stood there in shock of what had happened, I decided that I would stay here with the girls not only to have people who like me but the fact that now I have a life...

That I think was the most romantic chapter in this series yet! I hope you enjoyed and no this IS NOT the end and will not be the last chapter but... There will be more and more lovey dovey shit and more hilarious shit. -assassaindude


	6. a wither

Chapter 6 note:

Okay So I scanned over my previous chapters and they have a lot of dialogue and very little story and very short so I'm going to make this a very long one so get some snacks and some drinks because you may be here for awhile and if your still staying to read I salute you for reading such shitty short chapters but now is the real test

Chapter 6 (actual)

I walked back into the house and tried not to say anything to Andr or Cupa because if they knew Skelly kissed me they'd be on her ass 24/7 and she'd hate me for the rest of my time in minecraft. But I decided I'd tell everyone I'm here to stay because in my "other" life I was a nobody and besides I didn't have to waste my time trying to deal with a shitty life.

"EVERYONE DOWN HERE NOW!"

"what is it Colin"

"Okay so I thought about it greatly.."

"and?"

"I'm not leaving this place"

"ALRIGHT"

"Go on with whatever the fuck you people do"

"okay then"

As I walked out I knew skelly was happy and probably Andr because I liked Andr she is my type. But I had to go get some stuff done and did not want to do it at all but it had to be done. I had decided that it would be best to explore and I packed stuff that i needed. As I was about to walk out the door I was grabbed by an arm, which it was Andr

"Colin?"

"Yeah Andr?"

"C-can I come?"

"Sure"

As We started walking I told her no teleporting and we probably will not be back for a couple of days and I told everyone that to make sure Skelly didn't think that we were doing anything suspicious and then we left. We passed through a biome in a day which I thought was stupid because we should of taken a day. As we set up a camp and made sure Andr was okay as we had a lot of mobs around and finally we had a fire and some chairs and we had a conversation

"Colin?"

"hm?"

"Your not from here are you"

"Nope"

"Don't you want to go back?"

"Hell no that place sucks ass"

"Why?"

"Its just that I had no life there and it meant nothing"

"Why?"

"well its simple I am single still in high school the girl I used to like was a bitch and fucked me over?"

"Why?"

"its best I don't want to talk about it"

"Why would you stay here there's nothing here"

"Because I have you"

she blushed

"Besides if I go back life would fucking suck"

"I guess your right"

"Besides I get to wear suits, if I were to wear a suit in my world at school I'd be ridiculed for it"

"Heh, I guess here you can be yourself"

"yeah"

After that most of the talking was about jokes and life and some other shit. Finally I think I could make a move on Andr as I told her

"Andr?"

"Yeah?"

I got up and grabbed her gently and kissed her on the lips for a moment she was struggling to figure out what the fuck was happening. However after a moment she started to stop struggling and lay back and... A noise from the distance stopped us

"Ah, Colin seems to be your enjoying yourself"

We stopped to see a man without pupils and a worn out shirt and pants

"HEROBRINE!"

"Ding hows life so far"

"Fuck off you motherfucking pedophile"

"Geez Colin calm down I just want to let you know that your fucked"

"In what fucking way herobrine"

"By this"

"Oh, and Colin see you soon"

Chapter 6 interruption:

Okay now shit gets real with some nudity and some fucking boss battle occurs also there this is a moment when you see that Colin is going to get powers which is clearly the gayest thing a story could have in minecraft because this is fucking minecraft not some other fucking game and if you thought that you were waaaaaayyy off go read howl's fanfiction in other case stay here and read for a fucking epic boss battle -assassaindude

Chapter 6 continued

"HEROBRINE YOU FUCKING PUSSY COME-"

"Oh shit..."

It was a MALE wither, not a female and it was flying towards us. I quickly drew out a sword and tried to hit it with no success it started to fire as a nearby skeleton (not skelly) came towards us as I sliced it in half as it dropped its bow. I picked it up quickly with a single arrow right towards one of side heads and it screamed in pain as I said

"FUCK OFF"

"You foolish mortal fear my wrath of 1,000 wraths"

"Yeah go ahead you prick I'll fucking kill you"

He fired and hit andr which of course hit her jacket in this case destroyed it completely showing her body off which of course I blushed as I looked quickly not to look as a fucking perverted person and ran at him. As I ran at him he fired again at Andr which I quickly sliced in half with my sword. (another note that It probably not possible to do that but it sounds fucking awesome) I and stabbed that thing in his actual head which caused him to explode, not far from our camp and I got some EXP. I ran over to Andr with me looking at her and we were not too far from the house as Skelly walked over in fright seeing Andr without a shirt and my jacket for my suit off, made her angry

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD GET OFF OF ANDR YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE"

"SKELLY CALM THE FUCK DOWN"

"WHY"

"Because A wither hit her"

"really like were su-"

"Skelly" Andr whined

"WHAT"

"We were attacked by a wither he just wanted to give me some clothes so I don't get cold"

Skelly pouted in jealousy because she didn't come with me first.

Andr suddenly coughed up blood and said she needed help and then passed out and I told her,

"DON'T DIE DON'T FUCKING DIE DON"T FU-"

Skelly slapped me

"COLIN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF"

Cupa also slapped me

"YEAH, WHAT SKELLY SAID"

"We need help"

"I know someone who can"

Skelly lead us back to the house with Andr in my arms and we were sure that Andr would be okay. I would not let Andr die on me because I needed her, without her I'd be unsure what the fuck to do. However Skelly went and did something because when she did a voice was heard

"SKELLY HOWS IT GOING"

"hey witch"

"So wha-"

"Who the fuck is that"

"Uh I'm Colin"

"Cool who ne-"

"ANDR OH MY GOD"

The witch punched me in the face

"OW WHAT THE FUCK"

"You fucking piece of motherfucking shit what did you do to ANDR"

"Nothing Herobrine came and a fucking wither A FUCKING WITHER"

"Oh okay then I can fix her its just I need stuff from the Nether...

And that is chapter 6 an epic chapter and some romance between Colin and Andr how fucking cool is that and that was about to be an epic lemon if Herobrine didn't fuck things up but oh well I did tell you there would be a lemon I'm waiting for the right moment but that won't be there till a few chapters :D hope you enjoyed it -assassaindude


	7. to the fucking nether

Chapter 7 note: okay from a review of one person and an alter-ego I have to do some lemon sooner or later and or the mobs need a guy or on their period which I fucking laughed my ass off and trying my best to make Colin not seem gay

Chapter 7:

"The nether fucking great"

"No shit Colin"

"You need to seriously need a fucking man up"

"Skelly are you on your period"

"You fucking asshole"

"aaaannnd im going"

I ran to the portal quickly as my ass was going to be kicked for pissing Skelly off.

In the nether was fucking gay as all mobs were either flying or being in packs, and of course people like me know theres fucking lava which a total pain in the ass. With a few strikes with the sword and an exploding bed what better way to find some blaze powder then killing a blaze rod or so Colin thought.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE BLAZES AROUND HERE"

"Uh retard right behind you"

I turned around and with this I saw a blaze rod with a swim suit

"What the fuck..."

"What it's the nether, what your a homosexual?"

"Uh, no im not homosexual-"

"yeah right..."

"Anyway... i need blaze powder"

"You need blaze powder..."

"Yeah uh..."

"It's blazette"

"Yeah..."

"Well the only way to give you blaze powder is if I cum"

"..."

"Well okay then well at least it's for a friend"

warning this is a lemon and people were waiting for it :D here ya go

Blazette stood there as she took off her clothes I was already horny i quickly as I could because I was wearing a suit and of course it didn't care I was getting laid. Quickly as soon she started to give me a blow job and it was fucking awesome as she sucked it, she stopped and told me enough of it and make her cum already for the blaze powder I needed.

"Don't you need that blaze powder"

"Yeah"

"THEN MAKE ME CUM"

"Alright!"

As I got on her I fucked her pussy first which I did quickly and had a Climax

"Uh In or out"

"IN MOTHERFUCKER"

"..."

As I went in her quickly with the climax and she screamed in what could seem with a mixture of pain and pleasure gripped her as she kept "egging" me on

"Yeah boy, YEAH YOU WANT THIS PUSSY"

"mhmmm"

"YEAH THATS RIGHT MOTHERFUCKER I'M YOUR LITTLE WHORE, FUCK ME BOY FUCK ME"

even that part of my instinct had taken over with her taunting me I shoved my dick right in her ass and pounded her as she was surprised of what I was doing I wanted the blaze powder but I was in heaven right now so I went all out. I held her tits tightly as I pounded her ass so bad she was screaming even worse and finally started to talk

"Co-Colin do-don't fucking stop DON'T FUCKING STOP"

"Thats right Blazette you like that fucking shit"

She blushed I knew she liked it because surprisingly she was friends of Andr.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST"

She started to cum out blaze powder and we were done.

end of the lemon it was short but it was a first time lemon hope you fucking perverted fans like it and that alter-ego and yes there will be more...

"There you have your blaze powder"

"And you got something"

She blushed

"Leave me alone"

"What is it for"

"Andr needs it for wounds caused by a wither..."

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!"

"Wait what?"

"You don't know that wither girl"

"No?"

"It was summoned by Herobrine"

"Oh, that explains a lot"

"No shit"

"Damn Aren't you fucking aggressive"

"If you want to put it that way then yeah, i'm aggressive"

"I might as well see Andr"

"O-okay"

As we walked/fought our way back to the nether portal I wondered what the fuck would happen next...

"I'm BACK"

"GREAT FUCKING JOB KIDDO" skelly said loudly

"TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH"

"Shut the fuck up finding and killing a blaze is hard and uh do you guys know Blazette?"

"Yeah bring her up"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

"KAAAAAABBBOOOOOOOMM"

"GOD DAMN IT CUPA" I yelled

"Colin's home"

"..."

As I walked up to Andr she was getting worse by the looks of it, and yet I went as fast as I could to get the blaze powder.

"Okay we need a slimeball Colin, Can you get it for us"

"Yeah sure..."

DAMNIT i'm going to probably mate with a fucking slime what a fucking waste of time... But it's for Andr so I will probably have to do it.

and that was chapter 7 :/ not as long as 6 as I thought that was but okay also I would like to give a thanks to Najee for reviewing each and every chapter so far and how fucking awesome he is go check out some of his stories and ya... thats about it.


	8. Another Herobrine encounter

Chapter 8 note: This will probably pull some heart strings here... :/ enjoy

I snapped, I knew she was lieing

For all of you guys who don't fucking read and started reading, well we had a lemon scene but I decided that I'd hide what I had planned. Turns out skelly had Tricked Colin instead of helping Andr which what he thought. The blaze powder was not needed and a plan to have him to herself and as Blazette told him as they were fighting through to the end of the portal :) hope that helps a bit as I will edit when I get the time to do it

"WHAT?! A FUCKING SLIMEBALL?!"

"Yeah Colin?"

"I COULD'VE GOT ONE EARLIER?!"

"Colin... Calm down"

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN?! ANDR IS DIEING, SKELLY AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

"WHAT WHY ARE YOU ANGRY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALMOST KILLED HER!"

"NO I DIDN'T SKELLY I HELPED HER, YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU DIDN'T COME WITH ME!"

She stood there and knew it to be true and was furious and tried to deny it

"NO I'M NOT YOU JUST NEED TO CALM YOUR ASS DOWN!"

"SKELLY YOU JUST WANT HER TO DIE DO YOU?!"

"NO I DON'T, GET A SLIMEBALL TO SAVE HER"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH"

"WHY AM I A BITCH?!"

"YOU JUST WANTED THE BLAZE POWDER YOU NEVER NEEDED IT DID YOU?!\\!?

"WHAT?!"

"BLAZETTE TOLD ME YOU DID NOT NEED IT TO MAKE A INSTANT HEALTH POTION!"

"YOU JUST WANTED ME TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY?!"

"Fine you caught me..."

"SHES FUCKING GOING TO DIE!"

I slapped Skelly hard

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"HEY YOU TWO STOP"

Witch had thought she'd had saved the day but I jumped out the window which I broke as Skelly started to shoot arrows. I kept running and running for hours and hours which without any breaks I took a breathe of air as I stopped. I thought of what I did which was unacceptable even though she did that. I thought about Andr I didn't want her to die but look what Herobrine Did. A rustle from the bushes suddenly stood me in fear as I turned around there was a voice.

"Ah, Colin hows life doing"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD"

"What did I do?"

"YOU FUCKED UP ANDR"

"So?"

"SHES GOING TO DIE AND HER FRIENDS ARE FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

"except for cupa"

"okay?"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

"Heh, YOU SEE THIS WORLD, COLIN ITS NOT REAL"

'NO IT ISN'T"

"I COULD KILL ANYONE?! WHY SHOULD SHOULD GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUS ANDR"

"BECAUSE SHE'S MINE"

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE SHE'S AN ENDERWOMAN NO ONE WOULD CARE SHES LIKE SLENDERMAN!"

"HEROBRINE YOUR FUCKING WRONG"

"REALLY? I'M WRONG? YOUR A 16 YEAR OLD LOSER AND HAVE NO GIRLFRIEND AND DO NOTHING BUT WATCH YOGSCAST!"

"NO I DONT!"

Warning a boss fight will begin and no this is not going to mean Colin Will not get powers so go read Howls non realistic minecraft story which is pretty fucking awesome but a non-accurate powerful character.

"I"M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU"

I pulled out my diamond sword and ran and sliced his arm off.

"YOU FU-"

"FUCK YOU!"

I had kicked him over the cliff that was there as I decided to walk home when he came back up with his arm regrown

"COLIN!"

"WHAT?!"

"BURN IN HELL"

"WH-"

All I could see was a loud gushing noise

"Heh, Colin Goodnight"

"I looked at him and the last thing I remeber was the whites of his eyes as I fell not knowing what would happen...


	9. Colin comes to a choice

Chapter 9 note: This story is taking shape holy fucking shit and great reviews from all :) I hope your enjoying the quickest updates :D and no I am not using steroids I'm Listening to nightcore music :D -assassaindude P.S. This will be long

"Ugh wha-"

"I'M FUCKING FLYING WHAT THE FUCK"

"No your not i'm carrying you"

"wh- oh your a slime"

"Yeah I'm the medium sized slime"

"That Expla-"

"OW DAMN IT"

"don't move It will hurt"

"No Sh-"

"THERES A FUCKING SWORD IN ME?!"

"Yeah..."

"IS ANDR OKAY?!"

"Andr?!"

"Yeah I know Andr?"

"I checked on her earlier I'm a good friend of hers?"

"Thank god"

"She was worried about you"

"How did you find me?"

"I Just did"

"You know you're very squishy"

She blushed completely flattered.

"Yeah, I'm a slime"

"Is Skelly still pissed off?"

"Very, but embarrassed as she told Andr which who was also upset"

"Bet she wanted that"

"Damn it don't put that in my head"

"Fine..."

"Are we there yet"

"Almost"

"how am I still alive?"

"My slime"

"Once again its very squishy"

"Geez why do you like my squishiness?"

"Its comfortable?!"

"Well we're here"

"By the way Its squishy"

"How ironic"

"Come on it's fun being called squishy"

"Oh, Its Colin by the way"

"See ya around"

"Okay?"

Squishy set me down in the house carefully in the room I had made for emergencies. As I was set down gently the sword was still in me as The sword moved I screamed.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK"

As I said this Andr entered the room with the most fucking concerned shock in the world with a remark.

"Jesus fucking christ what happended."

"Yeah Andr, I was stabbed by herobrine"

"Also squishy was very squishy"

"HEY?!"

"Well I haven't felt you yet"

"True, but the main matter is if i'm going to d-"

"Here"

She threw me a instant health potion

This does not mean Colin will be healed instantly it takes time for it to start working

So go read some other gay story if you think its going to happen instantly

I drank it as it tasted like soda to be as clear as possible. I sat there looking at Andr and told her

"If I pass out from pulling it out use a instant health splash potion on me"

She nodded and I started to pull it out with me screaming as it hurt trying to get out

"FUCK FUCK FUCK IT FUCKING HURTS"

I finally got it out and blood was running as I took bandages and made Andr help me out with this because I was in a weak state after being almost stabbed to fucking death. I finally popped the question about skelly.

"How is Skelly doing?"

"She's okay but upset"

"Did she tell you what happened"

"Yeah, I'd never think you'd do something like that, hitting Skelly"

"I know it's not right but it's was about you, you were going to die and she was fucking around."

"Yeah I know"

"Andr You're not yourself is everything okay"

"Its... Its nothing"

"Yes there is"

"Its nothing Colin"

"Come on I knew it was about the nether"

"Yeah... I heard"

"What you're upset that you didn't get laid"

"WHAT?!"

"Come on Andr you know its true"

"Why? only I got a kiss and a fucking explosion to the face and you had sex with blazette"

"Well if..."

"WELL WHAT COLIN?!"

"THERE IS NO FUCKING "IF" ITS THE FUCKING PAST"

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE THE ONLY FUCKING GUY IN MINECRAFT GETS LAID IN THE NETHER?!"

"AND THAT ONE GUY ONLY GAVE ME A FUCKING KISS?!"

"Andr.. calm down j-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING "CALM DOWN ANDR ME" COLIN"

"JUST FUCK OFF COLIN I COULD CARE LESS WHAT YOU DO"

"Andr wai-"

Fucking great the girl that I liked to most hates me and I fucked up big time. For the next few days no one came and It was just boredom. All I could do is either talk to myself or sleep but it was fucking miserable. finally after a week of fucking boredom I was healed enough and I had to find Andr. There was no one in sight the rooms were all empty what the fuck had happened. Everyone left and I was left with my inventory. I didn't know what to start as I heard herobrine

"Colin I told you"

"Told me what, you fucking almost killed me"

"True but this is a game remember"

"It isn't you fucking asshole"

"Now Andr hates you, Skelly hates you"

"I know"

"What now little hero"

"I Don't know"

"I'll leave you to sort yourself out but go after them I _WILL_ kill you"

"I'm waiting little hero"

He disappeared from me I had to choose my fate... I could stay alone and never fix things or I could go and fix things. What will I do now...

AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 9

hope you enjoyed that I changed the layout, I originally I wanted to introduce Cupa in this chapter but I deleted that and was going to add a snow golem but decided not to and go off with this plan with Andr annoyed at Colin for not doing her but went and did blazette and now Colin must decide what to do, stay alone or go out and find them and face Herobrine killing him.

-assassaindude


	10. a new chapter finally

Chapter 10 note: I have more characters introduced throughout the next couple of chapters and its summer for some readers and me So I guess I should be writing often :D -Assassaindude

I had to make a choice, and I had decided it I chosen.

"HEROBRINE I'VE MADE MY CHOICE!"

"What is it little hero"

"I'm not little"

"WELL?"

"Anyway I'm going after Andr"

"And to think Colin we would have made great friends"

"We will never EVER be friends"

"Too bad, we would have had fun"

"Yeah Herobrine fuck off I have Andr"

"Suit yourself"

"I'm giving you exactly 24 hours..."

"GO"

I ran quickly thinking 24 hours and I only had a sword a shovel and a pumpkin. Then an idea quickly popped in my head. I grabbed the shovel and mined 18 snowballs and made two snow blocks and with my pumpkin I could make a snow golem to help me.

"Hi I'm snowy"

"Yeah i'm your god"

"Really?"

"Kind of"

"Okay than master"

She hugged me

"N-no do not call me master and that shit thats overboard"

"Then call you what?"

"call me Colin and-"

"Okay Colin"

"Be yourself please"

"Th-thank yo-you"

"Snowy"

"ye-yeah"

"No need to be shy"

"it-its a habit"

I put my finger to her lips (NOTE: not that way you fucking perverted fans)

"Calm down"

"ye-yeah I will"

"Okay can you help me"

"Sure thing"

"I handed her a diamond sword and we walked to the cave where Skelly originally was, in order to find some answers where everyones gone too and If I can stop this madness and probably do Andr. All the sudden an arrow out of nowhere a arrow, Which I stopped with my sword was going to hit snowy.

"Don't you fucking touch my snow golem"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I just made her"

"Using my snow-"

"Is that supposed to be sexual"

"DAMN IT I WASN'T FINISHED"

"From my yard"

"Who the fuck are-"

"Oh..."

"Wheres Andr, Skelly?"

"I'm not telling"

I jumped on skelly

"You have exactly sixty seconds to tell me where she is before I start getting bone meal"

"YOU WOULDN'T"

"I got blaze powder easily and it won't hesitate to do it"

"You wouldn't"

"Thirty seconds"

"LET ME GO"

"You better tell me"

"..."

"TELL ME MOTHERFUCKER TEN SECONDS!"

"TEN"

"NINE"

"EIGHT"

"SEVEN"

"SIX"

"FIVE"

"FOUR"

"THREE"

"TWO"

"ON-"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME"

"TELL ME THEN MOTHERFUCKER"

"YEAH SKELLY!"

Awkward silence filled the room as Snowy said that

"Uh..."

"Nevermind... Colin continue"

"IT KNOWS YOUR NAME?!"

"No shit Skelly?!"

"I'll Tell you..."

"I don't know but she told me where Blazette is"

"Do you want to come or what Skelly?"

"Uh... Fine... But I want an apologie for slapping me"

"Sorry Skelly"

"Thank you"

"Shes at the nether portal"

"LETS FUCKING GO THEN..."

"I knew you did nothing wrong"

"Skelly, the only thing wrong was not have sex with Andr"

"AND ME"

"Skelly... really?"

"Yes really"

"You had your chance earlier"

"YO-YOU FUC-"

"Well look what we have here Skelly and Colin arguing and a snow golem for target practice"

Snow golem hid behind me as I stood there with a sword in my hand and a bucket of water from a lake earlier.

"BLAZETTE TOUCH THE FUCKING SNOW GOLEM AND YOUR FUCKING DEAD"

"Is that one of your little play toys"

"No.."

"pfffft... yeah right"

"You have some mental problem if you think shes a "toy" to me"

"WHAT?!"

"Blazette let me tell you something, snowy here is not a "toy" and if you touch her with a fireball your head will be on my mantel, even if she was my "toy" why would I be trying to get Andr back, because I'm not in the fucking nether"

I could see the anger in her eyes as I knew she would reveal where Andr was.

"Why would people live in the nether, its too hot and there's zombie pigmen and I can't even stand the fact that you can't sleep in there"

"Wh-What?!

"What i'm getting at is the nether sucks ass"

"YOU BASTARD"

"You know i'm right"

"COLIN YOU FUCKING BASTARD"

she ran at me with her hand of fire. She looked at me one more time and with that one look at me she had that a look, for example, if you have ever seen the moment when the person you are married to and find out there cheating on you and want to kill you, thats the look. I suddenly yelled at Skelly,

"FUCKING RUN"

"CO-"

"SKELLY GET THE FUCK RUN OUT WITH SNOWY INTO THE TRENCH NOW!"

Blazette was shooting fucking fireballs and in rage snowy stayed by my side and Skelly was in a trench firing arrows behind me, they disobeyed me but I knew they cared for my safety.

"WHAT ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT BLAZETTE YOU ON YOUR PERIOD?!"

Skelly and snowy watched me as I yelled as they could see the anger in me as I wanted Andr back and didn't care what I would do

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT THE NETHER LIKE THAT!"

"SO WHAT EVEN YOU CAN GO FUCKING CRAZY, GREAT FUCKING JOB"

Blazette was so fucking furious all the sudden I saw snowy run out the trench and ran to me and started throwing snowballs which totally was opposite of what I had told snowy to do.

All the sudden She hit snowy blasting her to a nearby tree.

Boss scene, No colin does not get powers go read howl's fanfiction if you want that :/

"I told you... I told you"

I kept saying it over and over, Skelly watched me as I kept saying it as she knew Blazette was fucked.

"I told you... NOT TO TOUCH MY SNOW GOLEM!"

I ran at her with my diamond sword and hit her with my sword. Blazette stepped back with a shock along with Skelly that I would do such a thing.

"Still speechless?"

"Lets go want to touch my snow golem again, I dare you."

"Colin... you fucking bastard"

Blazette ran at me hitting me with the force of Captain Falcon's falcon punch and I stepped back and she stopped. I coughed blood and fell over and all I could hear was

"FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKER"

with the yelling of Skelly

"GET UP... GET UP!"

I also heard Herobrine

"Hah, I knew you would fail"

I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't I needed Andr, I couldn't just sit there let my life waist away like that. I sat there not sure what would happen. I was going to die as I heard the voices fading away I tried to grip to the minecraft world as I heard voices of yogscast. I didn't want to leave as a picture popped into my mind of Herobrine hurting Andr... It angered me so much and with a motion of a body I got up to a very heaven like place with a voice that appeared to be like Notch.

"Ah, your awake"

"Wh-what"

"I am Notch the creator"

"a-am I dead"

"Right now, sort of"

"So, it's a near death experience?"

"Yeah"

"Why am I here"

"You are a hero boy"

"Me?"

"Yes Colin"

"Uh Notch ho-"

"I just know"

"Well what now"

"I am not letting you go to the real life..."

"Thank god.."

"However you must stop Herobrine"

"Why, me?"

"Do not ask questions just do it"

"But how?"

"Its you to find out"

"Am I okay in Minecraft?"

"Yeah, oh and, good luck"

"WA-"

I had awoken In minecraft and Blazette was still in her rampage and I got up, still coughing blood I picked up my sword.

"HEY BLAZETTE"

She turned around and with a fucking jaw drop she stood there

"I told you not to fuck with my snow golem"

I ran at her and hit her with my sword and jumped back and did it about three to five times.

As she fired her projectiles I ran passed her once or twice and with a final smack with the sword She was down...

"Wheres Andr"

"I don't know"

"Uh but I know a certain iron golem-"

"FUUUUCK"

"Lets go then"

I ran up to snow golem and she was awake but not okay.

"Hey snowy"

"wh-what"

"Here"

I took a instant health potion that I had from earlier and gave her the rest of it and we had to sit there for awhile while I sat there thinking about Andr.

Wow that was a vvveeeerryyy long chapter but hoped you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while but there will be more soon and hopefully there will be a plants vs zombies fanfiction from me soon :D


	11. stuff gets real

Okay seeming that i'm short on chapters I will be writing a lot more and hoping to start a new story soon with plants v.s. zombies. I hope you guys are having a great summer either that or just started summer. Anyway I also when I can and definitely make a sequel to this story because of how well its going. I should probably start the chapter... yeah I will anyway Here you go. -assassaindude... Wait I should mention I know how to spell assassin... -assassaindude

I had woken up to a sudden movement which was Blazette walking about.

"Blaze what are you doing"

"Just curious of what the hell this blue stuff is"

I looked her with a mood to facepalm but with a realization she was from the nether and didn't know what water was.

"Uh Blazette... its water"

"Water?!"

"Yeah its like lava, but it isn't hot normally"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

It was surprising to see blazette so calm after the battle, I thought she would punch me in the face or something. That didn't matter though because it, out of luck, did not happen. I went to check on snowy, who was okay but sleeping next to Skelly. I decided to wake them up because it was miday, when I realised that twenty-four hours had been up as I heard a familiar voice with blazette looking in shock.

"Ah, isn't it the fucking hero"

"Wow Herobrine you seem very cocky"

"Yeah, I am"

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't"

"Well look at the fucking antagonist now"

"Yeah, good job sherlock, i'm here to tell yo-"

"Yeah Yeah Herobrine my twenty-four hours is up and you're going to send a fucking army on me or some shit like that"

"Am I that predictable"

"Yeah Herobrine, Go ahead do your fucking worse"

"Why now? it's better If you find Andr first"

"Wouldn't we all fucking want that"

"Geez Colin you grew some fucking balls"

"I already had them I'm just fucking ready for you to do something"

"Really"

"Yes you fucking dumbass"

"Your very cocky too"

"Yeah I am Herobrine"

"You know that is kind of fucking annoying"

"Yeah Herobrine, did you know that your gay?"

"You fucking little brat"

"Your being fucking gay"

I walked away and woke up Snowy and Skelly, and dragged blazette out of the water which wasn't fun"

"COLIN I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

"Yeah yeah Herobrine you can go fuck yourself"

With a look of a laugh from Snowy and Skelly we walked off.

"So how long till we find this iron golem"

"Not long"

"HOW LONG"

"In time"

I facepalmed myself

"Yeah"

"In about thirty minutes"

"Okay fine..."

Snowy had a somewhat of a pouty face as we were close to where The iron golem was hiding

"Snowy are you okay?"

"No"

"Why not"

"I don't like iron golems"

"Why would you not like iron golems"

"Sh-she's my sister"

The entire group gasped in horror as I just looked like a clueless dumbass. Skelly looked at snowy for a minute,

"That golem is... is YOUR SISTER?!"

"Yeah..."

"o-okay"

"Can we not stop, please, and just continue on walking"

"Sure thing..."

Skelly continued with a grumble as blazette said nothing as I continued to talk with snowy.

"I don't like her"

"Why not?"

"Shes a lot bigger and stronger than me"

"Why is that a bad thing"

"Because it makes me feel weak"

"Thats not the reason"

"it-s it-s because you wouldn't need me anymore!"

As I looked at her she started to cry and with a short break I held her for a bit hoping that she would at least calm down.

"Hey Blazette and Skelly"

"What" as the said in sync

"Scout ahead I'll meet up I got to calm down snowy"

"got it"

As they ran ahead and snowy in a fetal position still crying a bit, which I found a bit cute, and tried to make her stop.

"There, there Snowy your the best golem I would ever have"

With that gleamy look of that face when you know that the just said something the right way to just change the way she feels about you. She looked into mine as she made a move and gave me a kiss when she suddenly stop with a yell from Blazette and Skelly.

"GOLEM SMASH!"

"WHAT THE FUCK"

"COLIN WE FOUND HER"

I stood there looking at her with that Snowy hiding behind me like a shield and with a stop saw her sister.

"Sister, seems you found a suitable male"

"WHAT?!"

"I-i'm not her boyfriend"

"Why is she behind you"

"She doesn't like you"

"Why, is it because i'm better than her"

"Well yeah"

"She's jealous, stop fucking this weakling and let a pro show you how its done.

I looked at her with one of those "Wait what the fuck moments"

"Uh... I am not her boyfriend, I have not... well fucked her, and no I don't to get laid by you right now"

Snowy had a sort of a mix between a blush and a dirty idea

"Why do you want that girl when you can have a stronger one"

"Why the fuck would I want to give up Snowy"

"So you gave my sister a name"

"Yeah"

"So, what If i killed you"

Snow golem with a angry look moved in front

"I would fucking kill you"

"Geez sister, I'm soooo scared"

"Uh... is this ok-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP COLIN!"

"..."

Snowy took a snowball and smacked Iron golem in the face with it.

"You know It barely hurts me"

"So what"

"You have a nice male though... However it will be a pain to kill him"

"NEVER!"

Snowy ran at iron golem (which is a fucking pain to call her that) In which case hit her as she flew back and hit the ground. I ran at her with a look of fright as she almost died last time and was not sure if she was alright.

"SNOWY!"

She was coughing up blood, as I knew she was alive but very weak with a little whimpering noise I turned around looking at her.

"Snowy..."

"C-colin I-t it was nice know-"

She coughed up blood and her eyes closed and blood was everywhere

"Snowy, snowy, snowy don't leave me don't leave me!"

"Snowy!..."

"Snowy?"

"SNOWYYYY!"  
There was no answer as the tears trickled from me as, I had cared for Andr but Snowy was someone, and I cared for as a friend, as I did not want anyone to die. In most case I had not experienced death from anyone I cared for as everyone was okay that I knew.

"Snowy..."

"Snowy please... just say something!"

"Snowy Snowy"

Skelly had walked over

"Colin... Snowys dead"

"SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"No skelly, no, no, no, no shes alive... I have to help her.."

"SNOWY!"

The iron golem just watched and blazette was looking

"snowy... snowy..."

"COLIN GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF"

"snowy... snowy..."

When Iron golem made a remark

"Stop being a pussy... shes dead"

I suddenly snapped...

Notice this is a boss battle and hopefully the best. Also Colin does not get any fucking super powers this is minecraft, not some gay ass fucking Naruto and fucking ora shit, either that or a fucking chosen hero story with the protagonist being the "Chosen" one and have powers... Its the exact fucking opposite. Go read Howl's story or another if you think this will happen -assassaindude

"And you think that was okay!"

"YOU THINK THATS OKAY!"

"Shes a golem we can make a new one"

"SHE WAS YOUR FUCKING SISTER!"

I ran at her and with no attack I started to stab her with my sword again after again after again and with a final blow about to hit her I was being pulled back.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"NO"

"LET GO I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!"

"NO!"

"LET GO OF ME!...

And that was chapter 11... I am sure that pulled some heart strings there as I wrote that it did to me but I decided that it should be here. I also decided to add a cliffhanger here and I will tell you nothing about the next chapter... Howevere Snowy is dead and the boss battle isn't over and I am not done and are they close to find Andr... And what about snowy... you'll find out neeexxxxt chaaaapptteerrrr


	12. and The truth is fucking revealed

Chapter 12

So guess what I decided to start the new chapter and i'm going to do this chapter in a more of a POV. Anyway out of being in the water about all day yesterday This is going to be a great chapter and not to mention how views shot up so much, and to the people staying with the story you're in for a treat. I however am running on coffee and at the time while i'm writing is like 5:24 A.M. so you guys be thankful. anyway I should shut up and start the chapter -assassaindude

Squid POV

This is so fucking boring, i'm in the same fucking place and doing the same fucking thing. Theres no new animals and I'm always made fun of with the fact that to most villagers a mind/body of a "Potato", I'm hated by the stupid sky army and made look like a male squid which i'm not, i'm a fucking girl and it disgraces my kind the Skythekid does not know my fucking gender. I need to meet people and show people that i'm not a potato and actually someone. I should just get out of this water. What the fuck, or _who _the fuck yelling...

"LET GO OF ME!"

"NO!"

"SHE KILLED HER FUCKING SISTER"

I need to invesigate

Protagionist's POV

"LET GO OF ME!"

"NO"

"SHE KILLED HER SISTER"

I had broke free and ran at the fucking golem punching it as hard as I could and as it seemed it hurt my knuckles. I was angry, ready to fucking snap as I continued to punch her

"You killed her"

"You killed her"

"You killed her"

with every punch I repeated those same words with the anger raging in me I finally yelled

"YOU KILLED MY SNOW GOLEM"

I back handed her with my sword and the iron golem stumbled fell back in a tumble and sat there. I had walked to snowy checking her pulse which was no more.

"Shes dead"

"And I only knew her for about two days"

"And the worst part about it, you... you the worst fucking golem, had to be her sister and had to kill her..."

with a quick jump she had walked to me and hit me which made me fly past Skelly and Blazette who were letting me do what the fuck ever I was doing which made me cough of some blood. I wiped the blood away from my chin

"My sister was weak"

"I had a job, and it was stopping you _EVEN_ if it was to kill my sister"

"And you call yourself a golem"

"Yes, yes I do"

"You killed your own kind and you think thats fair"

"I HAD TO"

"NO YOU DIDN'T"

"IT'S THE CYCLE OF LIFE"

"YOU CALL IT THAT YOU JUST MURDERED FAMILY AND THE ONLY ONE WHO STAYED BY MY SIDE EVEN IF SHE DIDN'T WANT TOO!"

"IT WOULDN'T MATTER YOU HAVE A STRONGER GOLEM!"

"NO YOUR NOT, YOU DON'T HAVE THE KIND HEART SHE HAD!"

"Heh, you think that I would care its sacrifice!"

"No it wouldn't be..."

I got back up and back-handled her with the back of the sword making her stumble again

"You have nothing, are nothing, and never will be noting..."

"Yes I will"

I back-handled her with the back of my sword again

"Nothing like Snowy"

"Now get the Fuck away from me, you can tag along but your the golem I will always despise"

"Fine be like that"

I got up and walked over to snowys body And checked her pulse and to seem it stopped and what I turned to be a beat in it. I had checked the beat of the heart again and it was beating.

"OH MY GOD!"

"SHES ALIVE!"

"Co-colin" she said weakly"

"Yeah i'm right here"

"You need to stay still"

"Your lucky I didn't kill your sister"

She laughed a bit.

I had found a nearby cave and had an apple and found a chest with a iron pickaxe the day earlier and ran down there and to my luck found gold and smelted it quickly in which case made gold nuggets. After that finally made a golden apple and with that ran back up to Snowy and gave her the apple.

"Geez Colin you can make golden apples"

"Yeah Skelly what the fuck did you think"

"Well are those things hard to make"

"Yes they are thanks to that there easy gold I made one

Okay so I'm telling you guys to me golden apples or to you fans of Skydoesminecraft, in which i am part of the sky army and are called "Butter" apples are not overpowered in in this series they heal you instantly and will not be used often -assassaindude

Squid's POV

I'm close to the yelling... How i'm going to attack when I see them. There the...Holy fucking Notch is that a male!? I haven't seen any male for ages. I might as well give him a break and might as well introfuce myself... I might as do it the squid way. I jumped and pounced on him quickly.

Protagionists POV (if you don't know whose the protagionist its Colin :P -assassaindude)

"Snowy"

"Yeah"

"You alright"

"Yeah I feel young"

"Well you were pretty old there"

Snowy punched me

"Ow, That hurt but I did deserve it"

I laughed a bit.

"You know i'm going to ge-"

All the sudden a girl jumps out from the trees and jumps to my face.

"MPPHHHH"

All the girls looked at me as if I were crazy As I fell over

"Hows Life"

I pushed her off my face

"Wh-what the fuck a- oh, you're a squid"

'What's wrong with being a squid"

Skelly yelled

'YOU ARE LIKE A POTATO"

"Skelly calm your fu-"

"I AM NOT LIKE A POTATO!"

"YES YOU SRE"

The squid got off me whichwas a relief all its self and walked up to skelly

"Listen lady I don't know who the fuck you are but I don't like you"

She laughed

"I guess I shouldn't be like that so easily I guess you're more of an intelligent squid"

"There ya go"

"Anyway whats your name squid"

"I don't have one"

"Well i'll think of one"

"Anyway IRON GOLEM WHOS THE NEXT MOB WE ARE FACING?!"

"CUPA!"

"YES THIS WILL BE EASY"

I had totally forgotten about Iron golem almost killing snowy but I went next to snowy and rubbed the top of her pumpkin hat for bit and when I realised something.

"IRON GOLEM WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR NAME?"

"DUNNO"

"WELL ITS SILVER AND IF YOU HURT YOUR SISTER AGAIN I WILL BACK-HANDLE YOU!"

"ok-okay"

I'lll set up camp.

Cupa was going to be easy boss battle, or so I thought...

And thaaat was Chapter 12 which where I introduced to squid and learned i am part of the sky army. And The protagonist likes Silver now!? And Snowy Isn't dead thank god! and to skydoesminecraft fans I have to admit I did have to add a squid in the story as the protagonists friend, I know your angry... but hey Its a new perspective. Besides I do like squids in real life. also it is 7:10 A.M. when I finished so there you go. And chapter 13 will be exciting as always and continue READING MY FANS :D -assassaindudes


	13. a short chapter made for the fans :D

Chapter 13

And this is for the fans surprise, more fucking chapters for them because I feel like it :D anyway enjoy the chapter my fans -assassaindude

"Alrighty camps set up"

"Dinner?"

"FUUUUUCK"

As I walked out with a sword I looked for cows and pigs. For a while there was nothing and it was fucking boring when a certain faggot showed up.

"Ah, Colin seems you to be okay"

"Herobrine not right fucking now"

"You look bored, Checkers?"

"No"

"Chess?"

"No"

"Wither battle"

"No"

"Still looking for Andr"

"No shit sherlock, yes I am"

"Alone"

"No, i'm looking for food"

"Still?"

"You know what shut the fuck up Herobrine right now its not the best fucking time"

"Why not?"

"Because one I don't like you two i'm tired and three I want coffee"

"Why do you bitch, its like you have a small dick"

"LISTEN I DON'T HAVE A SMALL DICK"

"I don't care"

"Go fuck yourself Herobrine"

"Still wearing the suit?"

"No shit sherlock"

"Why?"

"I'm not a fucking nudist"

"Great"

"Just leave me alone"

"Fine"

I had finally found cows, glorious cows and I ran to them and killed them all for a lot of raw steak.

I finally wlked back to snowy passed out and everyone hungry as hell itself and it cooked and had to wake up snowy who thought I was trying to snuggle which I had to tell her five to six times that dinner was ready.

"Colin"

"What snowy"

"This steak is sooooo fucking good"

"Thanks I make a good stake"

"So... Hows life"

"Great..."

"Good"

"You know this is awkward where we don't have a topic of conversation"

"I know really"

"Atleast we all are not in danger"

"I know really"

"Wait, doesn't Cupa have a sister?"

"Why would she there is no other type of creeper"

"Uh, Skelly Theres a super-charged creeper"

"Yeah I've met her"

"Really skelly?"

"Yes, shes very cocky"

"I see..."

"Cupa is the exact opposite though"

"And now i'm tired"

"Same here"

"Well I'm going to bed"

"Alright goodnight"

As I walked into my little shack along with the rest of the little group, Snowy and I, Skelly and Blazette, Sliver and the squid. I had walked in the bed when I felt someone next to me when I realised I was paired up with snowy and I heard a giggle.

"Sn-snwy?!"

"What?"

"Why are we in the same bed"

"Dunno"

"..."

"..."

"This is kind of awkward"

"How is it awkward"

"It... it just is"

"Colin you need to stop being a fucking pussy"

"..."

"alright alright geez..."

She scooted a bit closer to me as she blushed and I was blushing a bit and afterwards. She was going to make the move...

Seems like that would be best to end chapter 13 here as I am in a great mood and it is pretty obvious that something will happen but i'm not sure I should do it yet... But hey I did a pretty cool cliff hanger. I'll tell you right now if anyone _**ANYONE**_ has a certain story they want me to write I will try too :) feedback is okay it wont hurt my feelings and show it to, your friends, on your blogs, Tweet it or use Facebook, instagram, and everything else to do. It isn't needed but It would be nice to get some recognition for a lot of work I have done but hey I don't cre as long as my fans enjoy it :D -assassaindude


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fuuuccck I don't want to do a lemon scene it isn't my favorite but I have to add lemon for some of my perverted fans *sigh* anyway if not there probably be one with Andr :) -assassaindude

She was going to make a fucking move, She leaned in closer as I felt her lips press into me as we were in bed and we sat there for a while just kissing and nonstop. Finally I started to take off her Shirt...

WAIT FOR IT!

The door slammed open with Skelly looking at us in horror as I was on top of snowy ready to do, well you know.

"YOU BASTARD!"

She ran at me and threw me off the bed and with a glance ran t osnowy

"Sn-Snowy what did the pervert do to you?!"

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

"YEAH COLIN TOUCHING A GIRL LIKE THAT!"

"W-what the fuck are you doing in here anyway"

"Well... I was going to invite you to my cabin, Blazette went in the water again..."

"I see then"

I gave her that one face you give someone when you're part winking and thinking about it (I can't explain the face well). Skelly punched me and was furious, Snowy was upset that I didn't fulfill her needs and Blazette was doing some fucking shit. After an entire hour lecturing us on how were not old enough and shit, which she got from me. I finally got into bed after she left which I was tired and too fucking exhausted to even think about fucking Snowy. I really needed to decide what the fuck I was doing and how I was going to get Andr back, However at the moment Snowy was filling the broken heart that Andr gave me earlier. Why was I even chasing Andr all she did was hurt me. I layed there for a minute and thought about it. As I was thinking about Snowy once again, moved closer to me as I realised when she was almost body to body (IN CLOTHES!) . I blushed a bit as she moved the final inch when we were body to body (ONCE AGAIN IN FUCKING CLOTHES) I quickly grabbed her as she blushed as, you ready, Red as redstone (I know it's a old joke) As I drifted off to sleep I realised why I am going for Andr but for now I had snowy, so I was worry free at the moment. I woke up the next morning with Snowy in a fetal position and I was still holding her when Skelly once again decided to walk in.

"Mommmmmmm give me five more minutes and i'm with a girl"

"I'm not your mom"

"MOOOMMMM"

"GOD DAMN IT COLIN"

She took a nearby pillow and threw it at me and it woke me up

"Wh-WHAT SKELLY?!"

Snowy had awaken with that what the fuck just happened look

I got up withiut my suit on for once with skelly being that type of girl.

"For once you're not wearing the dumbass suit"

"Excuse me Skelly but _**THAT**_ suit is my only pair of clothes and it makes me look fucking awesome"

"So, Skelly you like men in suits"

She blushed a bit knowing it was true

"Wh-what do yo-you mean"

"Skelly is just jealous that I was going to do Snowy and not yooouuu"

and again blushed the truth again, that she was

"She made the move and you had the chance in your cave"

"So?"

"Meaning I could of done you in the cave"

"Well I didn't want that at the time"

"Besides Andr is mine..." I said with a mumble.

"What"

"Nothing"

"Well we're leaving now"

"Let me get dressed"

"WAIT YOU'RE NAKED?!"

"WHAT NO!"

Snowy with a horrified but a dirty look on her face replied with

"WHAT NO... but I kind of wanted too though"

"SNOWY!"

"What I just said i wanted him naked"

"..."

"Colin"

"What"

"Why don't you go shirtless often"

"Because I don't like to"

"Why not you could get all the chicks you want"

"I don't understand why almost all of youj guys are very fucking horny"

"HORNY?!" they said in sync

"Either that or you two are on your periods"

"WHAT THE..."

They both punched me and by them it fucking hurt..

After that breakfast and not what some writers call "Brekky." WE set off to find cupa and with most people tagging along and with more people making cabins Is going to be hard since I had enough planks to make three needed to make four, so in fucking boredom I got some and continued to walk. Snowy was by my side for the entire time helping me out, while Skelly went hunting with her Indian-style bow, Blazette was scouting, and Silver and the squid were on lookout for them and at the moment were talking. We were close since She wasn't too far from the camp as We saw lightning clearly hit something besides trees, I could tell the super-charged creeper sensed us some fucking way. WE finally made it to where Cupa supposedly was. All we heard was rustling when I heard something behind me

"Seems like I found the dick who hurt y friend Andr"

"Seems you are very cocky"

"And who the fuck would be kid"

"Oh yeah let me introduce the guy who saved Andr who foundf out I had sex with a blaze thinking the blazepowder was used to make a instant heatlh potion"

"You seem cocky as well"

"Yeah I am for a 16 year old"

"Why don't you turn around then"

"What for"

"Because I said so"

"Nope"

"Wow you seem like a suitable male"

"I'm getting with Andr."Too bad"

She turned me around and with a look I was surprised.

She was like cupa but with electric blue hair and the same creeper hoodie and from the looks of it too, her eyes.

"Too bad though you would have been a great husband"

I was shocked for a moment.

"Too bad you're fucking retarded to notice theres a sword in you"

I looked down and once again saw blood it was in me and it should of been dipped in posion because I looked her and with a little gibberish

"I"mshahdk guannafdskjaloweiadadnajjlg geeeeetttt yowaewaooouoooo"

(Translation for noobs: "I'm going get you")

"Idiot"

I blacked out and I didn't wake up for a long time. I woke up slightly with a headache and in iron bars.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE"

"Seems like you're awake"

"Seems like you can't fucking leave me alone"

"Everyone of those bosses you faced were nothing"

"Why?"

"They had a weakness"

"What"

"They never thought of a plan"

"Meaning"

"They just went to attack you in which case was a stupid move"

"Because they knew the barely stood a chance"

"So?"

"I decided to do otherwise"

"And decided to fucking rape me"

"Why would I rape you"

"because one, you have me in a jail cell, and two you've been here waiting for me to wake up.

"You perverted bastard"

"ME perverted?!"

"Yeah you"

"no i'm not"

"Still stubborn"

"You fucking bet I am"

"You seem to be exicted"

"You seem to be horny"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Seems like you lose"

"You know what thing would be a lot more interesting if Herobrine came to get me from you"

"Well its the exact opposite"

"You seem lesbian"

She laughed

"No i'm not"

"You seem to be enjoying this"

"No shit sherlock"

"Am I ever getting out of here"

"Maybe"

"Well it doesn't seem like it"

"You will be there till Andr completes whats shes doing"

"She has a plan"

"She's joining the dark side"

"MEANING?!"

"Shes joining Herobrine"

"AND you support that"

"Kind of since what you did"

I facepalmed

"You idiot if she joins Herobrine that means she's against you.

She looked at me with the "OH SHIT I FUCKED UP" look

"What the fuck are we waiting for get the fuck out"

"Wheres cupa"

"shes right ov-"

"KABOOOOOMMMMM"

"GOD DAMN IT CUPA"

"how's my favorite guy doing?"

"Looking for Andr"

"Good"

She started to hug me

"You know I've waiting to hug you"

"Did you know that have to get going now"

"WHYYYYY"

"Andr is going to join Herobrine"

"Are we going to find Andr"

"Yeah she's at Herobrine's mansion"

"God damn it lets fucking go!"

"Why the fuck are you rushing"

"Because... Wait I have a nickname for you super-charged creeper"

"What"

"Shock"

"Cool now back to why are you rushing"

"Because If she joins Herobrine Were all fucked"

"By who"

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT"

"Okay... okay... okay"

As I walked out of the cell I found the rest of my little group and had told them what the fuck was planned and we needed to get going and as I did I hoped we would make it and if it was too late atleast I tried...

blah blah blah that was chapter 14 and this took a day and a half to get this one rolling and lots and lots of music. About that new story, it should be out sooner or later and about bioshock, I don't think i'll wotk on that for a while. anyway the story is coming into the ending... and the ending will shock you completely... and there will be a sequel too :D. How fucking exciting to all my fans out there and I hope that you guys are liking this because things will get awesome sooooon.

update 6/24/13: Okay I need help on this and its killing me I want you to help me make the ending the best ever... I need to decide between mobs here, Andr or Snowy, who should he fall in love with for the rest of the sequels, answer on my poll and if you want to post a review on why...

Update 6/25/13: I can't write the next chapter/ even make a sequel if you don't answer that poll :) so head on down to my profile and answer my poll _**PLEASE**_** :)**


	15. The ending of a new journey or is it

Hey guys... I knew this chapter would come and I really did not want to have to choose but it clearly seems that only 3 people voted and I thank them... However the choices were clear... the winner was Snowy... This will make me lose some fans out there which will kind of upset me, but will bring in some new ones... There will be a sequel, there will be more stories alot quicker than I thought but This may be the final chapter so... Enjoy the final chapter -assassaindude

The final chapter:

It was close to getting dawn as we were walking all night long and I really needed a fucking cup of coffee. Snowy was beside me while blazette and skelly were talking, the squid and Silver were talking about plants, Cupa and Shock were messing around when we made it to Herobrines mansion.

"We fucking made it... I need coffee"

"Whats coffee"

"Snowy it's the best fucking drink that you'll drink when you wake up in the morning"

"Can you show me when I go back with you"

I froze for a moment with the realization of what Snowy had said. I could take only one girl back because I took all of them, they would hover around me looking like a pimp, and yes it would be awesome to have that many girls around you... But its fucking reality and it doesn't work out like that in reality. I would have to choose between Andr and Snowy and that made me feel sick.

"We'll see Snowy we'll see"

I stood there and as big as it is We needed to split up

"Snowy is with me"

"Blazette you go with Skelly"

"Squid and Silver"

"Cupa and Shock"

And with that I explained what wing we would search and Snowy and I got the roof. I walked up every floor to see that it was covered in zombies and with that said I motioned Snowy back as I took my sword out of my inventory.

"Snowy be careful"

She punched me

"What do you mean careful"

"..."

"Thats right... don't you dare tell me to be careful i'm a fucking snow golem for crying out loud"

"okay okay okay sheesh"

I ran at the first one and hit it with my sword and It flew as I stabbed it (Stabbing in my case is a critical hit and is pretty badass -assassaindude). It fell quickly and Snowy hit one with a snowball and to my surprise killed it...

"Good job"

"GOOD JOB WHAT?!"

"..."

"Just because i'm a snow golem does not mean that I can't kill..."

"You seem very... uh cranky?"

"What was your first guess sherlock"

"On you period"

She moved up to me

"I am not on my period"

"Seems like it"

"You bastard"

"Okay snowy"

She punched me playfully as we went up to the next floor and to our surprise full of armour and swords...

"They could have made a gun... A gun would be easier to fucking use..."

"A gun?"

"Its like a bow but it is deadlier and lighter"

"oh"

"You seem to be in a cool place to live in"

"Yes I do"

I sighed I really liked Snowy as much as I did to Andr and what was the most fucking hardest was to choose between Andr and Snowy. I walked up to the roof as I had some armour which I took off but Snowy whining about me getting hurt without it. Then I saw Andr standing there with the fury of all fucking furys before.

"Uh... Hi Andr..."

"Nice to see you in one piece"

"Yeah you know how long it took me to get here"

"And he died once"

"Is... is that a snow golem"

"Yes Andr she helped me alot..."

"You can forget it"

"wh-what?!"

"Colin go out and hang out with your sweet ass snow golem..."

"WHAT!?"

"I... I didn't have sex with her"

"Really..."

"Andr..."

"Colin it's too late"

Herobrine came out with that its too late look

"Yeah I've joined Herobrine"

"ANDR YOU WHAT?!"

"Joined herobrine"

"..."

"..."

I dropped to my knees in what I went through to get to Andr to only find out that she went with Herobrine...

"By the way if you don't mind Colin I fucked her too"

"..."

Still on my knees in silence... I sat there... something died in me.

"You fucked Andr... Herobrine"

"Yeah and she was still a virgin"

"You... I... what... the... fu-"

"Yup and it was the best thing ever"

"His dick was so big too"

"So you fucked the guy that almost tried to kill you..."

"And ditched the guy who saved your sorry ass"

"Then made me go on a fucking wild goose chase..."

"And I died once"

I pulled my black jacket from my suit with just my white shirt..

"And I almost lost all my clothes"

"You fucking whore"

I had never used that language but Andr fucked Herobrine and joined the prick.

"Oh look Colin you seem to be having a mental breakdown"

"Shut... up"

"Yeah I fucked the enemy, and just to let your little golem know... He loved me more than you... he planned to leave here with me and leave you here"

Her eyes when I saw them... She had that look of the realization when your eyes pop open...

"Thats right Colin you have nothing"

"THATS WRONG"

"Colin... is that true" with that weakly whisper from snowy

"Orignally-"

"You are a fucking prick..."

"You didn't let me finish!"

She was walking down

"ORIGINALLY IT WAS BUT I CHANGED MY MIND"

She walked back up

"Then with who..."

"Y-you"

Snowy blushed

"Colin you need to stop acting like the best charmer ever and realise that you have no one"

"Andr..."

"What"

"I hope you burn in hell"

I stood up and with my suit back together

"Oh and Herobrine"

"I hoped you liked her fucking ass"

"You bet I did"

I made a gun with my hand and with that

"Bam"

"?"

A arrow struck Andr in the head

"Bam"

Herobrine was hit...

*FLASHBACK*

"Okay heres you are going..."

"Now when you get there... skelly get ready, if you see my hand go "Bam" or if you see me point to Herobrine... if the worse case have more arrows ready and if I was too late... Andr but use a tranquilizer for her..."

"Got it"

*Present*

"OW! You annoying little twat"

"Heh..."

"Whats so funny"

"You can't fucking win"

"Colin what makes you think that"

"This"

I ran up to him and stabbed him.

"Heh... you fucking twat"

"You think you've seen the last of Herobrine"

"No herobrine.."

"Why no"

"Because your herobrine... The most cocky fuck alive"

As he fell everyone else came and a fountain came up"

"Is this like the area out of here..."

"Yeah..."

"Am i going?"

"Snowy... be honest... no"

"w-what"

"You are the girl of my dreams but I have a life out of here"

"If I came back with you everybody would be upset"

"B-but"

I hushed her

"None of this teary shit"

"I thought you said you would stay"

"Skelly that was a fucking lie... besides I need coffee"

"C-colin"

"yeah snowy"

"Can... Can i have a hug"

"Yeah.."

I gave everyone a hug, snowy being the best for last instead of waiting for me to get off the fountain jumped on top and gave me the hug when she slipped and brought me into the fountain...

"wait a minute blazette"

"What skelly"

"Did you see what just happened?"

"Yeah Snowy fell"

"No... THAT FUCKING BITCH"

"what?!"

"THAT FUCKING BITCH FELL ON TOP ON HIM TO GO WITH HIM!"

"..."

"When I see her again i'm going to fucking pound her"

"And that fucking bastard for not taking me"

"Skelly you have serious fucking issues"

"BLAZETTE YOUR THE ONE WITH THE FUCKING ISSUE..."

Epilogue:

I had waken up looking at the clock almost being two weeks since I last saw the time. I looked around realizing that Snowy wasn't there but I held a fresh smell of eggs and bacon. I walked downstairs to the kitchen in my apartment when I saw... snowy cooking some breakfast

"So Colin..."

"Yeah Snowy"

"Ready for brekky"

"..."

"What?"

"Do not call breakfast brekky for the sake of god its breakfast"

"Okay okay okay"

"Anyway I guess you need a name..."

"isn't that Snowy?"

"In this world you can't be called snowy... you will be named December"

December is a baby name... look it up

"What about the name "Snowy"

"I'll use it... its just thats my special name for you"

"mhmm"

"Well what are we waiting for Snowy i'm fucking starving lets eat some of your breakfast"

"Alright then"

As I sat there talking to Snowy, while the food was fucking amazing I knew I would be happy.

AND there you have it... Damn that was a very short final chapter... however the sequel will be better and fucking longer and you will be eating popcorn and having soda as the sequel comes t out... Speaking of popcorn and soda This would be great animated, if any of my fans want to take their time and do a animation and or anime on this... I would go fucking nuts with excitement and like thank you and like you would be my most favorite fan... either that or make fanart because I am really shitty at drawing :D. Also if you want to contact me with any animation send it to my two youtube accounts

1. captincolin

2. assassaindude

And or just P.M. me the link and I'll look at it :D now where was I... Oh yeah to let you know new stories and the sequel soon!


End file.
